Changes in the Wind I Curse of the Black Pearl
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Morgan Sparrow daughter of Jack Sparrow is joining her father on a task to get his beloved Pearl back. His wife is on board the Pearl with the dreaded curse. Now the task at hand begins they must get the Pearl back and rid their loved one of the dreaded curse. Rated M, but will start out at a lower rating at first.
1. Teaser

Changes in the Wind I- The Curse of the Black Pearl

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Morgan Sparrow daughter of Jack Sparrow is joining her father on a task to get his beloved Pearl back. His wife is on board the Pearl with the dreaded curse. Now the task at hand begins they must get the Pearl back and rid their loved one of the dreaded curse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Curse of the Black Pearl. I do own Morgan and Bonny Sparrow.

Trailer

_Changes in the Wind I- The Curse of the Black Pearl_

_Mutiny is the worst of Pirate laws._

A young woman and a man stood on the sail as they pulled into Port Royal. Their boat was sinking. They got off of the mast and walked onto the docks.

"It's a shilling for the dock space, and you're going to have to give me your names." The harbor master said.

_A task at hand to find the Pearl and win it back._

The two of them saw Elizabeth fall into the water below.

"Aren't you going to save her?" Jack asked, looking at Mullroy and Murtogg.

"I can't swim." Mullroy said.

Murtogg shook his head.

Jack looked at his girl companion.

"Don't look at me. I don't feel like getting wet."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Sailors. Fine..." Jack pulls his pistol from his sword belt, handed it over to Murtogg and then hands his belt to Mullroy. He dives into the water.

_Meeting an unlikely person._

Will and Jack were dueling leaving the young lady out of the battle.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "We don't have the time for this Jack!" The young woman yelled reaching for her pistol.

"I know this Morgan!" Jack yelled, at his comrade. "Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I practice with them. At least three hours a day!"

_And being caught was something that we don't wish to have. _

Mister brown slams his bottle against Jack's head and Jack crumpled to the ground.

Morgan cursed. "Damn... he's gonna be feelin' that later."

_The curse... is something not to mess with._

"I didn't know we was taking captives." Bosun said, looking at Elizabeth.

"She's invoked the right of parlay... with Captain Barbossa." Pintel explained to the man.

"I am here to..." Elizabeth started to say before Bosun slapped her.

"You'll speak when spoken to!" Bosun told her. A feminine hand gabbed his wrist painfully hard, nails were long, but dirty with hard work.

"And ye not lay a hand on thy under the protection of parlay!" The woman said scornfully.

_A choice needs to be made..._

"Surely you've heard the stories? The Black Pearl sails from the dreaded Isla de Mureta... an island that cannot be found... except by those who already know where it is." Jack told William.

"The ship's real enough. So it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will demanded.

"Why ask us?" Morgan said leaning back against the cell wall.

_The choice is never easy..._

"This is either crazy, or brilliant..." William said as they walked under the water towards the H.M.S. Dauntless.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack said as he keeps walking.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "It's brilliant... easy way to get on a ship."

_To save a loved one from pirates._

"You were in danger... so I took the medallion. And I've kept it ever since. They thought I was you, that they needed my blood. And it didn't work." Elizabeth said.

_Even to be marooned on an island again._

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack groaned out.

"Our ship Jack." Morgan said as she swam towards the island.

_And Morgan must choose a side._

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said glaring at the younger man.

"It's right here... between you and the Sparrows." Will said hiding both Morgan and Jack behind him since neither pirate is armed.

Elizabeth slipped between her father and Norrington. "As is mine."

_The side of either of being a pirate or being hanged for her acts in piracy._

"This is the day that you will always remember the day that..." Jack fell over the battlement.

Morgan shook her head and jumped up onto the battlement. "As the day that you almost caught the Sparrows!" She did a two finger salute before jumping over the battlement into the water.

"Idiots. They have no where to go but back to the noose." Gillette said, looking over the battlement.

_The Curse is waiting to be lifted._

Jack walked over to the helm of the ship and looked around fondly. Maria was at his side and so was Morgan. "Morgan do the honors."

Morgan smiled. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!"

Jack smirked. "Now... bring me that horizon." He began to hum. "And really bad eggs... drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

**Chapter 1 coming soon**

**June 22nd, 2012**

_**Changes in the Wind I**_

_**Curse of the Black Pearl**_

I will post the very first chapter come the 22nd of June. Let me know what you think of the teaser.


	2. 1 Mutiny

Authoress Note: A lot of changes that I actually had to put into this chapter to get it right. This is before Pirates of the Caribbean took place. This gives some history of why Jack and Barbossa don't get along and why Morgan Sparrow Jack's daughter hates Barbossa. Any way I hope you enjoy the first installment of this story.

Warnings: Light course language.

Chapter 1

Mutiny

"JACKIE!" Yelled Maria, trying to get out of the grasp of the former first mate Hector Barbossa.

"Off ye go Jack." Hector said, pointing his cutlass at Jack Sparrow the former Captain of the Black Pearl.

Jack looked back at his wife. He saw the fear that filled her bright blue eyes. "Don't worry Ria... I will come back for ye."

"Too long!" Bosun said, hitting his foot on the plank and knocking Jack right off of it.

"Grab the girl." Hector ordered, Pintel to grab her.

"Yes, Captain Barbossa." Pintel said, grabbing a hold of a young girl who was around the age of ten.

"MORGAN! Hector please. Please don't do this." Maria begged the former first mate of the Black Pearl. "She's my daughter... please don't do this."

The young girl got onto the plank. She looked back at her mother. "Don't worry mommy... I'll be fine." She said, softly to her mother trying to calm the crying woman. She glared at Hector. "Ye will get yer just desserts Barbossa." She jumped off of the plank into the water.

Hector looked at Bosun. "Bosun take Bonny to the captain's corridors."

"Yes, Captain." He grabbed onto her arm dragging her away from the deck. He threw her into the captain's corridors and closed the door.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan swam up to the shore of the island that they were mutinied on. She tossed her blond hair out of her face. Her hair clung to her form just like her clothing did.

Jack swaggered over to her and pulled her into his arms. "We'll get off of here." He told her softly into her soaked hair. "I promise ye we will get off of this island."

Morgan stiffly nodded her head.

"Where's Ria?"

"Barbossa wouldn't maroon her on this island with us." Morgan said softly.

Jack released his daughter. His chocolate brown eyes darkened. _"So Barbossa has a plan behind this all. Marooning Morgan and me here on this island together. Bloody pirate won't get away with this. Not with me wife." _Jack thought darkly. Jack knew that he should've never given up the barrings to Isla de Mureta. He knew that he had damned his wife to the problems that would now be arising on the Black Pearl. Now he was going to be trying to get the ship back. He was only captain for two years and he was munitioned upon and so was his ten year old daughter. "Come on up to yer feet."

Morgan slowly got up to her feet. "Where are we going?" She asked as she followed her father. Moran was just a young pirate lass and was just now slowly starting to get the basics of being a pirate. She drank very little rum since she was a child, but she knew how to hold it fairly well. She walked with him fairly quickly.

"To see if we can find something on this stupid island." Jack stated, as he walked across the sand.

Morgan with her short legs covered with brown breeches and pirate boots tried to keep up with her father. Her short strides couldn't keep up with his much bigger adult strides. She practically had to run after him. A few times she fell into the sand, but she quickly got up and continued to try to keep up with him.

"Havin' trouble keepin' up Morgie?" Jack asked, using his daughter's nickname.

"You have longer strides than I do father." She said, trying her best to keep up with him. She ran right smack dab into Jack's back causing her to fall down on her butt. "Ow!"

Jack turned and pulled her up onto her feet. He turned around lowering himself to the sand a bit. "Hop on." He instructed her.

Morgan looked at her father with wide eyes.

"Ye can't keep up. Hop on me back." He told her.

Morgan reluctantly hopped onto her father's back. She wrapped her small thin arms around his neck.

Jack secured her into place by wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto her legs with his hands. He began his walk to see if they could find something to eat and drink. They needed to find some kind of water that wasn't salt water that surrounded them. He didn't care if it was rum even as long as they had something to drink. His grip tightened on her legs when he felt her shifting. He didn't want her falling off of his back because it would be enough of a drop to hurt her. "Morgie I need ye to hold on tight when I hit these trees. This might be a rum runner's island." He told her.

Morgan nodded her head burying her face into her father's wet, untamed, dread locked hair.

Jack went around the island hitting a few trees here and there. He ended up finding a spot where the rum was well hidden. "Morgie hop of me back. Found somethin'."

Morgan got off of his back and went to help him open what he had found.

He slipped down inside and grabbed two bottles of rum. "Sweet rum." He said with a smile as he came up out of the cellar and gave her one of them. "There ya go."

Morgan took the bottle from her father's hands not really wanting to drink the rum, but she didn't have much choice, but not to drink the rum.

"We will hunt for food later." Jack told his daughter. "We will take a small um... break." He said as he walked toward the beach line again sitting down.

Morgan sat down next to him and opened the bottle of rum. She fingered the side of the bottle. "How long do ya think we are gonna be 'ere?" She asked, looking at her father out of the corner of her light hazel eyes that changed colors according to the day, what she wore, and what mood she was in.

"That I don't know. We shouldn't be 'ere long though. Seein' this is a rum runner's path." Jack said, as he took a nice long drink of his rum. "Ye have nothin' to 'orry 'bout."

Morgan took a little sip of her rum. The rum burned her throat and tasted bitter sweet to her. She fingered the beads that were in her hair. They didn't resemble the ones that Jack had in his hair, but they were brightly colored showing where in the world she had been so far. Each time she had visited a place she got a new bead.

X * X * X * X * X * X

For three days they were stuck on that dreaded island, drinking rum, and talking about how they were going to try and get the Pearl back. It was a task at hand that they were going to have to try and handle, but where ever the Pearl was now they weren't going to have an easy time finding it. They would have to follow as many leads as possible.

"Oy what are you doing here drinking our rum!" Yelled a man, that they could only assume was a rum runner.

Jack set out on his work that he was going to try and get onto the ship and be taken to Tortuga.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Barbossa tried to enter his captain corridors and had something flying at his head once again, shattering into pieces. "Must ye be a throwin' thin's at me?"

Maria Bonny Sparrow known by her pirate name Maria Bonny, had once again thrown something at her captor. She hated Barbossa with a passion. They had once been friends and now he was her captor and she was one that loved being free in the world, not being locked up in some room like she was a prisoner. "Ya know damn well that I was a goin' ta throw somethin' at ya." She growled at the older man. "Ye mutinied on me husband ye thought that I was gonna be alright with that? Ye thought wrong!" She yelled.

Hector did the one thing that he knew to do with Maria to keep her quiet. He slammed her up against the wall. "That be where yer gettin' it wrong there love. Yer thought that yer precious Jack would be able to handle a ship like this?"

Maria struggled underneath his grasp. She tried to find a pistol that he had on him, but he had left it on the desk with the rest of his effects. This did not bode well for her at all.

"Do ye understand?"

She struggled some more. "Ya use to be a good man Hector what happened to ye?" She asked, her breath was slightly labored since he had slammed her up against the wall fairly hard. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get away from him until he decided it was time to let her go and it was a long shot that he would release her within the next few minutes.

"He had a ship I wanted it. So I got what I wanted. I also wanted ye and I got ye now didn't I?"

She spat in his face.

"As feisty as I remembered." He said wiping the spit from his face.

"You will be seein' Davey Jones soon enough." She spat at him.

"Sticks and stones my dear. Sticks and stones." He said releasing her. "I'll let you cool your heels in here and you won't be out until you learn to behave." He said walking out of the room leaving Maria in there all alone again to deal with being in a locked room.

Maria sunk to her knees. _"Morgan... Jack... where are you two? I hope you aren't stuck on that island that they marooned you on." _She thought to herself.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Tortuga... the one place where young Morgan Sparrow wished she never would be at with her father. She knew of this place being the place of drunks, whores, pirates, and sailors. She could only do one thing and that was stay close to her father.

It didn't last long though. Jack ended up forgetting to bring her along one night and had left her alone to fend for herself. She was 11 years old. She had to protect herself from the drunks, sailors, and pirates who thought that she was a whore. The whores of course thought that she was a dear and said that they wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. She had taught herself how to use a gun and how to use a sword.

If Jack ever wanted to be back in Morgan's life than he would have to make it up to her. She had spent almost ten years living with whores and still remained pure. If a guy had made an advance on her she would show him her cutlass and gun and they left her alone. They never messed with a woman who had a sword and a gun. They were afraid to get shot.

That was until one day Jack Sparrow walked back into her life. She had caught him getting on one of her friend's, Anamaria's, ship. She quickly snuck aboard and smacked him hard on the back scaring the crap out of him.

He turned and faced the now 21 year old Morgan Sparrow. Even though he was drunk he couldn't tell who she was. Even with him sober he probably wouldn't have been able to tell who she was. "Do I know you? Have I threatened you before?"

Morgan scoffed. "Ye neva have a threatened me before Jack." She spat his name out. "Ye would think ya would remember yer own daughter."

"Morgie..."

"Morgan." She hissed out at him.

"I thought ya had died."

"Died no, I'm a very much a live."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Once again Jack has gotten into trouble and now he has to make it up to his daughter while he is hunting for his beloved Black Pearl. Now he has more than one tasks at hand and so does Morgan. Now they beginning their journey to Port Royal to see if they could find a ship. You will all have to wait for the next installment of this story to find out what happens next. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2**

**Coming Soon**

**June 29th, 2012**


	3. 2 Sparrows First Round of Troubles

Authoress Note: Here I am with the next installment of Changes in the Wind I- Curse of the Black Pearl. Morgan and Jack Sparrow, the father and daughter duo are well on their way to Port Royal to cause a ruckus. What could possibly happen to those two while in Port Royal and what of Jack's wife, Maria Bonny Sparrow? Will she be cursed just like the rest of the crew? Will she be putting up a fight against the man that ruined her life for good? There will be a few flashbacks in this chapter too. So it will be a fairly lengthy chapter, but then again most of my chapters are when it comes to writing stories. Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved, alerted so far. I hope you all enjoy.

I know I said I was going to post this on the 29th, but I finished it a day early.

Warnings: Course language, spoilers, father abuse, sword fighting.

Chapter 2

Sparrows First Round of Troubles

Morgan skidded down one of the ropes grabbing the bucket dumping some water out of Anamaria's former boat. She wasn't sure what had happened, but Jack had done something to it three quarters through their journey. She glared up at the older man that was still up on the mast looking forward. "Do ye know where the bloody hell we're going?" She yelled at him.

"Shut it down there." Jack ordered her.

Morgan glared at him and grabbed her gun cocking it and firing a shot at him missing him.

"'ey ye could've hit me!" Jack yelled, glaring at his daughter.

"Don't order me around like yer bloody Captain!" She yelled at him and she put her gun back into her holster.

Jack rolled his eyes. _"Bloody child. She can't stay mad at me forever." _Jack thought,as he kept an eye on the horizon. "Get up here. There's land."

Morgan dropped the bucket into the water that was filling the ship and climbed up the rope to the mast to stand there with her father. She stepped onto the dock from the mast that hung from above the water. Jack followed her.

"Hold up there you two!" Said the Harbormaster causing the two Sparrows to turn and face him. "It's a shilling to tie up you boat to the dock. And I shall need to know your names."

Jack looked at Morgan. "I'll handle it love." He said to her before walking up to him. "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the names?"

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Miss Smith."

Jack ended up stealing the bag that was sitting on the podium that was there on the dock.

Morgan rolled her eyes and walked with him. "Couldn't stop yerself could ye?" She asked, as she kept on walking with him.

"Wot ye mean?" Jack asked confused of why his daughter was still very pissed off with him. It's not like he wanted to have her raised among whores for almost ten years.

The two of them walked onto the Navy deck to look at ships, but they were stopped by two navel officers.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" Murtogg said to them.

"Terribly sorry. My father doesn't know when to stay away from places like this." Morgan said, raising her hands that were clad with dirt.

Jack sent her a scornful look.

Morgan simply rolled her eyes.

"Didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Jack said as he tried to walk past them, but was stopped again. He looked at his daughter. He gave her a look saying a little help here.

Morgan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Apparently there is something hi-toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen as yerselves, did not merit an invitation?" She asked, flirting with them a little bit. She knew that Jack wasn't going to get anywhere with them that was for sure. Jack always had a different approach than she did. His was more upfront and hers well since it was men that they were dealing with it was more flirty and calm.

"Someone has to make sure that this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg said to her.

Morgan bit the inside of her lip closing her hazel eyes in anger. This was harder than what she thought it was going to be. She had to try again. She was going to so kill her father after this. "A fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me, a ship like that! Makes this one here a bit superfluous really?" She said softly in a sultry voice.

Jack's eyes widened. What did those whores teach her while she was with them?

"The Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but no ship can match the Interceptor for speed." Murtogg said, looking at her.

Morgan glared at her father. She wanted help this time. She wasn't getting through to them at all.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl." Jack said with a smirk. He knew that he was helping Morgan out since her mindless flirting wasn't working with these two navy fellows.

"There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." Said Mullroy.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg told his friend.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have!"

"You've seen a ship with black sails. That's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil, that hell itself, spat him back out?"

"No..."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Morgan moved her head telling her father that they should start moving before they got caught.

The two Sparrows got onto a ship looking at it.

"Just what we need to go after the Pearl." Jack said running his fingers over the ships wheel.

Morgan looked at him. "Are you sure that you want to go after the Pearl Jack?" She asked, looking at her father. She was still fairly mad at him and called him Jack still much to Jack's dismay.

"Oi! You! Get away from there! You have no permission to be aboard there mates!" Mullroy yelled at them.

"I'm sorry, it's just a pretty boat... Ship!" Jack corrected himself.

Morgan shook her head. Her father was stupid when it came to this.

"What's your names?" Murtogg asked them.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." Jack said.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Miss Smith?" Mullroy asked them demanding an answer from them.

"And no lies!" Murtogg said pointing his gun at them.

Jack shook his head. "All right, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga. Raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my wheezy black guts out." Jack told them proudly.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Says you."

"I said; No lies!" Murtogg said.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"It he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Morgan said as she look at her father. Morgan rolled her eyes when she heard him telling the two Navy men a story. Morgan slipped off of the ship ignoring what her father said.

"...and then they made me their chief." Jack said.

Morgan saw a young woman falling into the water.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked Mullroy and Murtogg.

"I can't swim." Mullroy said.

Jack looked at his daughter.

She groaned. "Oh fine." She slipped the hat off of her head and took her belt off that held her pistol and cutlass. "Prides of the Kings Navy, you are. Do not lose these!" She ordered them as she dived into water.

Jack muttered under his breath. He wished that Morgan would have given her effects to him so just in case they were caught she would have them still.

Morgan swam under the water and noticed that there was no way that she was going to be able to get Elizabeth out of the water with the dress on. She unbuttoned the gown and got her out of it quickly. She swam up to the surface with Elizabeth and swam over to the docks.

Murtogg and Mullroy help pull Elizabeth out of the water.

"I've got her! Not breathing!"

"Move!" Jack yelled as he dropped his effects going over to Elizabeth. He split her corset open while Morgan was getting out of the water.

"I never would have thought of that." Mullroy said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Both Sparrows said at the same time.

Morgan caught her breath as she placed her hands on her knees She saw a man with his sword pulled out

"On your feet!" He yelled.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Asked the man with a grey powdered wig.

"Yes, I'm fine." The young woman said. She wasn't much younger than Morgan.

"Shoot him!"

"Father! Commodore... do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

"I believe thanks are in order." The man that had the sword against Jack's throat earlier.

Morgan took a deep breath. This had to be a ploy.

Jack takes his hand and shook it.

The commodore pulled up Jack's sleeve revealing the burnt mark 'P'.

Morgan groaned. "You idiot!" She yelled at her father.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we... pirate?"

"Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him, me. Gillette, fetch some irons." He pulled up Jack's sleeve more revealing an image of a sparrow. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"Captain Jack Sparrow... if you please, sir."

"Well I don't see your ship... 'Captain.'"

Morgan scoffed.

The commodore release Jack and grabbed onto Morgan's thin wrists.

"Hey!" She yelled.

He rolled up her sleeves. He saw the same tattoo of a sparrow. "Another Sparrow."

Jack groaned. "Nice going Morgie."

"Shut it Jack!"She yelled at him.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg said.

"I told you he was telling the truth." Mullroy said to his partner. "These are his sir and hers." He said.

"No additional shots... nor powder. A compass that doesn't point North." He pulled the cutlass out. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood."

"But you have heard of me." Jack pointed out.

"Jack you really ain't helpin' yer case out." Morgan told her father.

"Shut it Morgan." Morgan so wanted to take a swing at him.

The lieutenant cuffed Jack.

"Commodore I really must protest!"

"Carefully Lieutenant."

"Pirates or not, these people saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn them." Morgan said glaring at the Commodore.

"Indeed!"

"Finally!" Jack said, as he pulled the chain of his cuffs around Elizabeth's neck.

"No-no don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington my effects please, my daughter's effects, and our hats!" He noticed that the Commodore didn't move yet. "Commodore!" Jack got his gun back first and pointed his gun at her. "Elizabeth... it is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"Its Miss Swan!" She yelled at him.

"Miss Swan, if you be so kind."

Norrington handed Elizabeth Jack's effects along with Morgan's.

"Come, come, dear, we don't have all day." He turned her in his grasp.

"Drop me effects." Morgan ordered the younger girl.

Elizabeth dropped Morgan's effects.

Morgan quickly grabbed them strapping her effects back on her. She slipped her hat back on her head.

"Now, if you'll be very kind."

"Damn it Jack we don't have all day."

"Shut it Morgan!"

Morgan growled at him.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'"

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones dearie. I saved your life, you save ours, we're square." Morgan said.

Jack spun her around. "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as as the day that you almost caught... Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said shoving Elizabeth towards them, unlocking a cannon and grabbed onto his daughter before grabbing onto the rope.

"I hate you JACK!" She yelled as they went soaring into the air.

"Now will you shoot them!" Yelled the Governor.

"Open fire!" Norrington said ordering them.

A bullet grazed Morgan's pirate hat. "Jack ye owe me a new hat." She said as they dropped down to the ground.

"Come on now we don't have a the time." He said, grabbing onto her arm dragging her to the Blacksmith's Forge.

"I can walk on me own ye know." Morgan said, ripping her arm from his grasp.

Jack snuck into the Blacksmith's Forge.

Morgan was right behind him. She noticed that there was a man there sleeping. She went to go and check on him. "Don't ye dare make too much noise." She growled out to Jack.

Jack held up his hands in mock surrender. "I won't Morgie."

Morgan's hazel eyes sharply locked onto her father's form in a deadly glare. She turned her attention to the man that was in front of he. She pulled out her dagger to make sure that the man was still breathing. She placed the blade underneath his nose and saw that it fogged up some. A smirk came to her lips and pulled it away. She poked him and he didn't move. "He's drunk."

"Oh good that means I can use this." Jack said holding up the hammer that was in his one hand.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "I don't think that is gonna to work." She said.

"I got to try." Jack said, as he tried to get his cuffs off of him.

Morgan groaned. She heard someone coming. "Jack we got to hide." She said, rushing across the room. She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him away from there. She hid with him beside her. She peaked her head out looking to see who came into the Blacksmith's Forge. She saw a young man around her age enter.

The young man looked around the room. "Right where I left you..." He said looking at the drunk that was passed out in the chair. He noticed the hammer wasn't in it's proper spot. "Not where I left you."

Morgan noticed her father's hat was there. She smacked him.

"What?" He whispered rubbing his arm lightly.

"Idiot ye left yer hat there."

William went to pick up Jack's hat, but Jack stopped him with his sword drawn.

"Bloody moron." Morgan muttered as she came out from her spot. She was just going to allow her father to handle this one.

"You're the ones that they are hunting, the pirates!" The young man said.

"Very good deduction lad." Morgan said as she crossed her arms.

"Ye seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack said looking at him keeping his cutlass pointed at him.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah! Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse us."

Will grabbed a sword stopping Jack in his footsteps.

"We ain't gonna get off that easy Jack." Morgan said rolling her eyes.

"Quiet Morgie."

Morgan pulled her pistol out and aimed it at him. "You seem to forget Jack." She said cocking her pistol. "That the last time that you called me Morgie, I almost shot you."

Jack growled out her. "Put the pistol away Morgan."

"You threatened Miss Swan."

"Only a little." Jack said as they began their sword fight.

Morgan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Ye know what yer doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here, very good! And now I step again. Ta!" Jack tried to escape.

Will threw his sword imbedding it into the door.

Morgan busted out laughing causing Jack to glower.

"That is a wonderful trick! Except once again, you are between us and our way out. And now, you have no weapon."

Will grabbed the red hot poker from the fire.

Morgan let out a sigh. "Nice going Jack."

"Shut up over there. If yer not gonna help shut your mouth."

Morgan rolled her eyes and walked over to the door to see if she could get the sword out of the door. No such luck for her either. That sword she knew wasn't going to go no where.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate!" Jack said.

Morgan turned and saw Will had a hammer.

"Move away!" Jack said.

"No!"

"Please move."

"Please Jack you never use the word please."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

Jack cocked his gun. "This shot is not meant for you!"

"Jack!" Morgan said alarmed.

An empty rum bottle smashed around her father's head and slumped to the floor.

Norrington appeared with his men. "Excellent work Mr. Brown! You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives."

Morgan rolled her eyes and held her arms out as they cuffed her wrists as well.

"Just doing my civic duty sir." Mr. Brown said.

"Well I trust that you will be remembered this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take them away."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Aboard the Black Pearl was nothing, but sweet. Maria Bonny Sparrow hated this ship with a passion ever since Hector Barbossa had taken over the ship. Once again she was in the captain's room sitting there looking at the map of the dreaded place which wasn't found easily. Barbossa had marked off where the treasure and the cursed treasure was at.

There was broken glass around the room again since Barbossa had once again succeeded in pissing her off. Ever since he had talked the crew in marooning Jack on that island she had disliked him with a passion. Sure he tried to make nice with her, but it didn't always work out. She got into countless fights with him that caused her to throw things at him even though they were both cursed. She hated being cursed. She blamed Barbossa for that.

"Bonny." Bosun used Maria's last name.

Maria rolled her eyes. "What is it Bosun?"

"The Captain would like a word with ye."

Maria crossed her arms. "Bloody hell." She muttered to herself as she got up out of the chair. She grabbed her vest which was sitting on the bed and slipped it on over top of the white shirt that she wore, underneath it was a blood red corset that kept everything that was important in place and covered. She grabbed her pirates hat and placed it upon her head. She walked out of the room and up the stairs to the deck.

She walked up to the steering where Hector Barbossa was waiting for her. "Ye wanted to see me Captain."

"Ah Maria so wonderful for ye to finally join me." Barbossa said smirking at her.

"What do ye want?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. "I don't have time for yer little games Barbossa."

"Oh you wound me so. The gold is callin' didn't ye feel it?"

Maria looked out towards the sea seeing a speck of land in the distance. "I felt it a callin'." She told him.

"Our curse will be lifted soon." He told her touching her cheek.

She swatted his hand away from her face. "For ten years we have been hunting for that blasted gold all together. Ye should've listened to me when I told ye not to send Bootstrap over the edge with cannons strapped to his feet." She said, glaring at him.

"Aye I should've, but when this curse is lifted ye'll be seein' it my way."

Maria backed away from him. "Seein' it yer way? I rather be seein' the hang man's noose." Maria began to walk away from him. She would get into another fight with him if he tried to make another move on her. She didn't need another endless fight on her hands against him. She would rather kill him if they weren't cursed. She headed back down to the captain's room and took her seat next to the window. She looked at the ocean that laid behind them and let out a sigh. "Jack... Morgan... what has happened to ye." She whispered softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"_Morgan love, back away from the rail." Maria said with a smile._

"_But mummy... I was lookin' at the dolphins." A six year old Morgan Sparrow replied to her mother._

"_I know love, but back away. I don't want to be diving into the ocean after ye if ye fall in."_

_Morgan nodded her head and backed away from the rail like her mother had asked her to. _

_Maria walked over to her husband who was steering the Black Pearl. "Yer daughter is as free as ye were Jack."_

_Jack looked at his wife and smile. "I know, but she's as beautiful as her mother." _

_Maria laughed lightly. "Of course she is."_

X * X * X * X * X * X

"_BARBOSSA ye can't do this!" Maria yelled, at the first mate who was planning on sending her husband over board with their young daughter. _

"_I can and I will. He kept ye away from me fer long enough. It is time to take what is mine."_

"_I am not fer the takin' ye idiot." Maria yelled._

_Hector slammed her into the door. His breath smelled like rum. "Ye'll warm up to me soon enough Maria. Ye'll see things my way soon."_

X * X * X * X * X * X

Maria shook her head at those memories. The last one that she remembered she would rather forget it. She had so much that she wanted to forget and forget she wished she could, but as long as the curse remained she couldn't forget. She would just for now play nice with Barbossa until the last piece of gold was found and then she would kill him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan leaned against the brick wall. She looked at her father. "This is your fault you know for us getting caught."

"How is it my fault?"

"We could've left after I saved that bloody lass." Morgan said, as she crossed her arms.

"This is as much as your fault as it was mine. You could've left her to drown."

Morgan glared at him. "Then what would be the point Jack. We would've still been caught." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"One of us would have been caught." He pointed out.

"No both of us would have been caught." She said as she looked away from him. "But I am sure that the Pearl will be looking for that gold that Miss Swann had." She said with a smirk. "A change in the wind Jack... The Pearl will be ours again."

"You mean mine."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Ye got mum to worry about still."

"Don't mention yer mother again." Jack hissed at her.

Morgan glared at him. "I know ye still luv her."

"I do, but Barbossa got what he wanted."

"Fight for her!" Morgan shouted.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan and Jack are fighting. Maria is trying to remain calm aboard the Black Pearl. Will Morgan ever forgive her father? Will she stop shooting at him when he says something that makes her upset? Will Barbossa allow Maria to ever be free or remain by his side forever?

**Chapter 3**

**Coming Soon**

**July 6th, 2012**


	4. 3 Commandeering A Ship

Authoress Note:s Here I am with the next installment of Changes in the Wind I- Curse of the Black Pearl. Morgan and Jack Sparrow are sitting in the jail cell. Now what can possibly happen with the two of them being together in a cell together? Will Morgan be able to keep her temper? What about getting the ship that they need to go get a crew from Tortuga? Will William possibly question Morgan about why she hates Jack? And what happens on the Pearl? Will Elizabeth be asking Maria questions? Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story.

Warnings: Course language, spoilers, father abuse, sword fighting.

Chapter 3

Commandeering A Ship

An explosion rang out through the jail that Morgan and Jack were sitting in.

"I know those cannons..." Jack started.

"The Pearl..." Morgan said.

Just then the wall was blown out on the other side of their cell and they couldn't escape.

"Bloody hell. We ain't gonna be gettin' out of here any time soon." Morgan said, as she looked at the hole in the wall.

Jack was busy trying to get the dog to come, but it didn't work out. "No no no no no no! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it."

A loud thud rang through out the room.

"This ain't the armory." Twigg said as he turned to leave.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow and his daughter."

"Huh. Last time I saw the two of you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about yer own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler lashes his hand through the bars and grabbed Jack by the throat. His hand through the moonlight is skeletal. He released him.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell."

They left the room.

"That's very interesting."

"Only you would say that." Morgan said, as she laid back against the wall.

_Black Pearl_

Ragetti helped Elizabeth onto the Pearl.

Maria looked from the top deck where she was at. Her blue eyes narrowed. This couldn't be the child that they were after for the last ten years.

"I didn't know we was takin' captives.

"She's invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa." Pintel said to Bosun.

"I am here to ne..."

Bosun slapped her in the face. "You'll speak when spoken to!"

A female hand grabbed a hold of his wrist hard, the hand was dirty from hard work that the woman must've done on the ship. "And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay!" She ordered him.

"Aye... mam."

Maria released Bosun's hand and walked away from him.

"Miss aren't you Captain Barbossa?"

Maria stopped. "Nay." She looked at Barbossa who was walking down the stairs to the lower deck.

"That would be me." He said nodding his head letting Maria know that he had it. "My apologize Miss."

"Captain Barbossa... I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it that ye want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to yer request. Means No."

"Very well." She pulled out the medallion and dangled it over the rail. "I'll drop it."

"My hold are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us... Why?"

"Because it's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago, on a crossing from England."

"Did ye, now?"

Maria watched this carefully unfold.

"Fine I suppose it this is worthless, then there's no intent in me keeping it." She said as she loosened the chain some to drop it a little in her hand.

"NO!" Barbossa yelled.

Maria smacked her forehead with her hand. She knew that they were had.

"You have a name Missy?"

"Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss Turner! And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? A family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

Maria put her hand on Barbossa's shoulder. "If she is indeed Bootstrap's child we'll need her." She whispered to Barbossa.

"Very well. Ye hand that over, we'll put our town to our rudder and ne'er return." Barbossa said knowing that Maria was right.

Elizabeth handed him the medallion. "Our bargain?"

Barbossa looked at Maria telling her in his own way for her to give the orders.

The younger woman smiled. "Still the guns, and stow em! Signal the men, set the flags, and make good to clear port!" She yelled.

"Wait! You must return me to shore! According to the rule of the order of the Brethren..."

"First. Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations no our agreement, and so I must do nothin'. Secondly: you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner!" Barbossa said leaving to go back to where he was before.

Maria looked at the girl. "Ye better not be a lyin' to us Missy. Bad things happen to those who lie." She told Elizabeth before turning and walking away.

_Port Charles Cell Block_

Morgan closed her eyes trying to rest some.

"You! Sparrow!"

"Aye?" Jack said, opening his eyes.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl."

"I've heard of it."

Morgan sat up. "So have I."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta... It's an island that can not be found except... by those who already know where it is." Jack told him.

"The ship's real enough, there for its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it!"

"Now calm down boy." Morgan told him, shaking her head.

"Why ask us?"

"Because you're pirates."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it?" Morgan asked as she stood up dusting her brown breeches off.

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Oh! So it is that you've found a girl I see. Well if you're intending to be brave all hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart You'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Morgan slapped the back of his head.

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half barrel hinges. With the right leverage..." He placed a bench underneath the door and jammed it. "and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"That's short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for you father no?"

"Yes."

"Well Mr. Turner... I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will shakes his hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out of here."

Will uses the bench to lift the prison door free off of it's hinges. "Hurry! Someone will have heard that."

"Not without our effects!" Jack said and him and Morgan got out of the cell.

The two of them grabbed their effects.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked, pointing to the Interceptor.

"Commandeer! We're gonna commandeer that ship." Jack said pointing to the Interceptor. "Nautical term."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "One question about yer business son, or there is no use in goin'. This girl... how far are ye willin' to go to save 'er?"

"I'd die for her!" He stated.

"Oh good! No worries then."

X * X * X * X * X * X

The three of them were underneath a boat under water breathing air that was underneath it.

"This is either madness or brilliant." Will said.

"It's remarkable how often those to traits coincide." Said Jack.

"Will the both of ye shut the hell up. We got a lot of work to do." She said growling.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan was the last one to board the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm, we're taking over the ship!"

"Aye, avast!"

The men laughed.

Morgan rolled her eyes and shook her head. She pulled out her pistol and cocked it.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay..."

"Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He points his own gun at Gillette. "Savvy?"

"Men I suggest ye get off before one of ye get hurts." Morgan said, in a very flirty tone.

The men got off of the ship.

"Here they come." Will said.

Morgan and Jack smirked as they saw them coming onto the Dauntless.

"Ready Jack?"

Jack nodded his head.

The three of them swing over to the Interceptor .

Will cuts the ropes that held the two ships together.

Morgan smirks as she looked at the Dauntless. "Thank you, commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time with it by ourselves." She called back over flirting with him. She winked before getting back to her job.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan was busy tying something down as they headed out towards open sea.

"Morgan can I ask you something?" William asked, looking at her.

Morgan stopped doing what she was doing to look up at him. "Ask away boy." She said to him, as she moved her hair away from her shoulders.

"Why are you a pirate?" He asked curiously, looking at her.

Morgan put her hands on her thin waist that had a black corset wrapped around it and her white shirt was over top of it. The top part was left open revealing the black corset that covered her chest. "I was born into it." She stated. "I'm a Sparrow. Jack's daughter."

"You call him Jack though."

"Aye I do, what's yer point?"

"Why do you call him Jack?"

"Ye'll see later on." She told him before walking away.

"Shut it down there." Jack ordered them.

Morgan growled and pulled out her pistol, aimed, cocked it, and shot it at him missing him by a foot.

"Morgan quit shooting at me!"

"Quit actin' like yer captain of me. What happened the last time that ye told me to shut it!" She yelled at him.

"Ye almost shot me the last time I said that."

"Then stop saying it!" She shouted at him. She put her pistol away and disappeared under the deck.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 3. Tell me what you think of it.

**Chapter 4**

**Coming Soon**

**July 13th, 2012**


End file.
